


In The Classical Sense

by sphinx01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: All's fair in love and war? Soundwave puts a decisive end to the former.





	In The Classical Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Make your characters recite poetry!

**In The Classical Sense**

**xxx**

Soundwave had shunned the victory celebrations for a number of good reasons. For one, partying Decepticons tended to turn into drunk Decepticons rather quickly. And drunk Decepticons - well. Soundwave had no patience whatsoever for the crude social intercourses of mechs who possessed the intelligence of data slugs and the sexual sophistication of a Terran asinus.

The latter could be observed in all its gruesome glory in the hallway he had just turned into. One mech - a Seeker, if the prominent shape of wings behind his shoulders was anything to go by - had leaned against the wall while the other, a grounder with a rather dull paint job, kept invading his private space and sprouting drunken nonsense and innuendos. The Seeker laughed, and Soundwave recognized Starscream’s voice.

He shuddered with revulsion and decided to make himself scarce before the odd couple became aware of him. He was about to silently melt into the shadows when the grounder spoke again.

“Fair leader, may I thus make free; To offer you my arm and company?”

Soundwave stopped dead in his tracks as he cycled that through his language programs. Human poetry - how interesting. The glitch had to be given credit for a modicum of effort, it seemed. Still more interesting, though, was the slight alteration he had made to the verse, and Starscream’s obvious lack of interest in correcting him. Soundwave turned on his heel and stepped into the light.

“He is no leader, is not fair,” he intoned. “Can without escort home repair.”

He had reached the next corridor when the pair recovered from their shock-induced paralysis and Starscream’s indignant shout echoed through the base. Behind his mask, Soundwave smiled.

_***Fin*** _

**Author's Note:**

> The verses stem from J. W. von Goethe's "Faust" and were translated by Mr. W. W. Arndt. The necessary adaptions were made by me ;)
> 
>  _Disclaimer_ : I do not own The Transformers, and I do not make any money with this fic.


End file.
